


一吻定情

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	一吻定情

01.

今天是个平淡无奇的星期日，今天什么都不会发生。

在哈利·波特的字典里，平淡无奇这个词语应该加粗加大——后面释义是：谢天谢地。所以此时此刻他站在门口，像任何一个平淡无奇的二十岁英国青年一样，穿着平淡无奇的格子花纹睡衣，支愣着一头平淡无奇的黑色乱发，耷拉着一双平淡无奇的棉拖鞋，一脸困惑地签收一个看似平淡无奇的快递。

和快递一样平淡无奇的快递小哥大嚼着平淡无奇口味的泡泡糖，歪着头鼓出一个巨大的粉色泡泡，这可一点儿都不平淡无奇，它让哈利觉得刺眼。终于，不平淡无奇的泡泡啪嗒吹到了Harry额头上。

“额……”小哥抱歉地把不平淡无奇的泡泡吸回去一点，嘟嘟哝哝说道：“抱线（歉）。”

“没关气（系）。”Harry努力不去想额头上微妙的湿意，咬牙切齿地说，然后抱着快递盒子砰地关上了门。

“我靠。”

平淡无奇的快递员叫了一声，大概是被撞到了鼻子。

 

梅林作证我不是故意的。哈利拿起桌子上的抹布狠命擦自己的额头，差点磨下一层皮。嘿，这是一个美好的、平淡无奇的星期天，哈利对自己说，不要因为一个傻快递员就破坏了这个美好的早晨。现在，拆开包装，也许是韦斯莱夫人第一次成功用平淡无奇的麻瓜方式寄来的一封平淡无奇的问候信呢。然而他还没来的及把快递标签儿拆掉，就听到了一声毫不平淡无奇的尖叫：

“疤头，你竟然容忍一个肮脏的麻瓜唾液留在你额头上！Ewwwwww!”

哈利惊恐地四下张望，他的房间和平时一样平淡无奇——平淡无奇的乱七八糟沙发垫，平淡无奇的没洗的碗筷，四处乱扔的魁地奇杂志上全新赛季的预告哗啦啦闪动着平淡无奇的光芒。

哈利松了一口气，他低下头，撕开快递盒子的一角。

“疤头！去洗脸！不然别碰我！”

他的眼睛瞪得更大了，眼镜随着脸部肌肉的动作哗啦掉落在地上。他慌忙地蹲下身摸索眼镜，然后神经质地跑到厨房、阳台、卧室——甚至把被子掀开仔细查看了两回——一切都很正常，非常平淡无奇，非常好。

“我他妈幻听到了德拉科·马尔福，”哈利自言自语道，“这不是个好兆头。”

紧接着他运用傲罗素质说服自己一切都很正常，很平淡无奇，很合适——虽然这次他警惕地提着魔杖对准了快递盒。直觉告诉他这里面不会有什么好东西，一定是什么糟透了的玩意儿，会破坏他珍贵的、奢侈的、美好的、平淡无奇生活的——那种。

“德拉科·马尔福？”他试探性地问，觉得自己傻透了。对着一个快递盒子说话，还以为里面藏了一个拇指姑娘德拉科。

当然，没有回应。他松了口气，放下魔杖，狠狠地甩了甩自己的头。我一定是最近想到马尔福的次数太多了。该死。哈利对自己的神经中枢说，请把那家伙的记录删掉好吗？我他妈只想当个正常的、平淡无奇的普通人。就在哈利神经中枢的递质还没来得及释放完全的时候，熟悉的声音再次响了起来：

“快打开盒子疤头，别在那儿犯病，你的蠢头摇得像牙牙的尾巴。”

“操！”哈利跳了起来，“混蛋！马尔福！我知道你在这里，出来！别躲着！”

“我在快递盒子里，梅林保佑你那硕大无比却空空如也的脑袋，你还没有发现吗？”

哈利的眼镜再次应声而落。

盒子里发出了一声轻蔑的笑。

 

打开盒子时哈利明智地扶住了眼镜。他已经做好了看到一个拇指姑娘德拉科的景象——然而他没有。盒子里是一个白色纸袋。

“玫瑰花种子。”哈利念出声来，“PBG公司制造，生产日期……栽培方法……马尔福！”

他把袋子扔到地上，气愤地大喊，“你再耍我我就要对你施咒了！你他妈在哪儿！”

“撕开袋子，破特，我在这堆又丑又脏的纤维素堆积物玩意儿里面。”

哗啦，一大堆玫瑰种子被摊开在茶几上，还不少落到地板上，发出沙拉拉的声音。

“很好，你想告诉我你现在是颗玫瑰种子吗？”

“差不多。”

哈利愤怒地站起来，举着魔杖对着房间四处乱发恶咒，“你以为我是一年级小孩儿吗？这种把戏我是不会相信的——”

他的话晾在了半截，因为他看到有一颗玫瑰种子从桌子上跳了起来，金光闪闪。

哈利的眼镜哗啦一下再再再次落到地上。

 

“你真……真……变成了种子……”哈利下巴撑着茶几，喃喃道。他面前，一颗淡金色的、椭圆形的、比普通种子大出那么两倍的种子懒洋洋地躺在茶几的杯垫儿上。

“很好，你的反射弧终于完成了这项认知工作。”

种子没有表情，但哈利想象得出德拉科那欠揍的、傲慢的尖脸。他压着脾气，接着问。“什么时候发生的？”

“大概是昨天晚上，”德拉科低沉地说，“一大早醒过来发现自己置身于一堆稻壳里的感觉简直比发现自己的新娘是你还糟糕，更糟糕的是还被寄到了你这儿。”

“我要把你扔到汽车轮子下。”

“那麻瓜铁玩意儿？”哈利满意地听到德拉科的声音带上了一丝恐惧，“你不会这么做的，破特？你不会吧？”

“等着瞧。”

“好吧，”德拉科直起身来——那颗椭圆的种子直立起来——哈利想大概相对应的人类动作应该是这样。“总之，破特，我得现在你这儿待一段时间了。”

“为什么要呆在这儿？我可以把你送到马尔福庄园或者潘西或者任何马尔福俱乐部成员那儿！我才不要和一颗傲慢的玫瑰种子呆在一起！”

“让他们发现我被施了咒变成这副德行？想都别想！破特！哦，而且没有马尔福俱乐部，顺便提一下。”德拉科激烈地说，“我今天思索了一早晨，我想大概——呃——这个咒语，可能，可能……”

“可能什么？”

德拉科的声音充满了屈辱感，“大概你……你得把我像真正的玫瑰种子一样种下去然后养大才行……我……我记得我小时候读过这种童话故事……种一朵花然后长出一个人来之类的……”

哈利突然哈哈哈大笑起来。

“闭嘴！破特！这没什么好笑的！你这笑点低的蠢货！”

“okay，”哈利扶着眼镜和肚子忍住又一阵笑意，“拇指公主德拉科殿下，精灵王子很乐意为您效劳。”

在德拉科徒劳无功而愤怒的大喊声中，哈利在地毯上滚来滚去地大笑，直到胃肠都绞在了一起。

这真他妈是个绝妙的笑话，德拉科牌玫瑰种子，一纳特一个。

哈利扶着眼镜想。

 

 

02.

“您好，我挂魔咒伤害科……是这样的……我的朋友变成了……”

“您好，我想问您……人变成玫瑰种子……不不不我头脑很清醒……”

“不好意思您可以看看这棵玫瑰种子……我不是推销的……我也不是圣芒格跑出来的！”

“您好……”

哈利沮丧地踢上了家门，一屁股坐在沙发里。

“哟喂，波特傻宝宝，你对待沙发的方式好粗暴啊。”

“闭嘴！”哈利恶狠狠地说，“我跑了这一天不都是为了你吗！”

“嗯……”德拉科的声音低下来。

很好，这家伙终于拥有羞耻心了，哈利头疼欲裂地想。

“……不错的内裤，波特。”

哈利从沙发上弹起来，下意识地扯过沙发垫捂住了自己的裤子——“你他妈在干吗！”

“我变成种子后拥有了透视能力，”德拉科声音无辜地说，“不然你以为我怎么会隔着快递盒知道你被麻瓜泡泡糖间接亲吻的？”

“操你——”哈利咬牙切齿地说，他竟然没有想到这个问题——

“别看我！马尔福！你、你不会还能看到、内裤、以里的、东西、吧？”

德拉科没有回答。

哈利突然颓丧地瘫倒在沙发里，一脸速求一死地把脸埋进了一堆皱巴巴的垫子里。

“如果我是你，我就不会把头放在自己屁股刚刚碰过的纺织物里——”

“给我闭嘴！”哈利怒吼。

“okay，”德拉科想耸耸肩，但是很快发现自己并没有这项功能，“我该怎么办？”

“我才不关心你该怎么办！强盗、偷窥狂、小人、混蛋马尔福！”

哈利的声音被垫子过滤显得闷闷的。

德拉科再次徒劳无功地耸耸肩，跳上了哈利的球鞋，然后跳上垂下的沙发垫，最后跳上哈利的手指。

作为一只又会说话又有超强弹跳能力的玫瑰种子——德拉科生气地想，我应该参加世界奇迹展览，而不是和一个傻疤头吵架。尽管如此，他还是在哈利的手指上跳来跳去，终于让皮糙肉厚的某人感觉到了自己的存在。

“你又想干嘛？”

“去找个花盆吧，”德拉科悲哀地说，“明天带我去拜访麦格和隆巴顿，如果还没结果，就把我的坟墓安葬在花盆里吧，最好是中国瓷的。”

 

总之当麦格和纳威看到——嗯——所谓的“德拉科”的时候，他们认真地建议哈利多注意休息不要给自己太多精神压力。

“你该找个女朋友，波特——”

“傲罗办公室给你太多活了，兄弟——”

“韦斯莱小姐和你分手不会给你带来什么心理阴影吧——”

“新来的助教小姑娘很不错——”

“梅林啊，”哈利绝望地戳着桌子上的玫瑰种子，“说话！混蛋！德拉科！”

麦格和纳威交换了一个担忧的眼神。

“波特，你一定得好好休息，一直以来我们都给你太多压力——”

“教授，隆巴顿。”

懒洋洋的声音突然响起。

麦格教授的话噎在了喉咙里。

回家去我要弄死这颗混球种子，哈利想，把他泡到水里喝茶。

 

“所以今天霍格沃茨一日游根本没什么收获，”德拉科沮丧地说，“我还是得躺倒在花盆里，和脏兮兮的泥土作伴。”

“最起码我知道这花盆会是你的摇篮而不是坟墓。”哈利冷静地提醒他，挥舞着魔杖指挥土进入花盆。

“也许根本没什么古老魔法——麦格和隆巴顿就是想让我死在花盆里。”

“你的被迫害妄想症太严重了。”哈利挖好了一个浅浅的坑，“那本书我们都看到了，上面写了和你一样的案例——你就得乖乖躺在花盆里等着发芽，然后开花——然后变成果子落下来或者变成花什么的……到时候再说吧。现在，进来。”

德拉科不情不愿地跳上花盆边缘。

“你会认真给我浇水的，对吧？”德拉科可怜兮兮地说。

“我不想当杀人凶手。”

“给我晒太阳？”

“每天6小时，最佳时间。”

“不让该死的蚯蚓和我同居一室？”

“尽量。”

“不会把我丢掉？”

“……我现在就想把你丢掉。”

“别别别，”德拉科大义凛然地跳进坑里，“最后一个问题，最后一个。”

“说。”

“中国瓷的吗？”

哈利干脆地把土撒上去，填平了坑。

世界终于安静了。

……等等，太过安静了。

哈利有点担忧，他试探性地敲着花盆边缘。

“还活着吗？德拉科？马尔福？”

安静。

他紧张地扒拉土壤，突然懒洋洋的声音传来。

“没死呢，”德拉科闷闷地说，“对了，花内裤太丑了，你换一条吧。”

哈利把花盆狠狠放到床头，然后砰地摔门离开。

“脾气真差劲儿。”德拉科耸耸肩——在心里。“活该没有女朋友。”

波特是单身。德拉科兴奋地想，这是今天最大的好消息——他终于又有了嘲笑波特的一条依据——蠢货活该单身，德拉科觉得救世主没女朋友实在是个绝妙的笑话，他躺在泥土上笑的直打滚儿。

嘿，泥土还挺舒服，波特问隆巴顿要的发芽土还真不错。德拉科醉醺醺地想。

 

 

03.

“哈利？哈利？”

“呃……啊？”

哈利回过神来，茫然地盯着萨拉。

“嘿，”萨拉甜蜜又恼怒地瞪了哈利一眼，“我们在讨论周末派对！”

同事们纷纷对哈利的心不在焉表示不满。

“我们策划了这么久！借着给萨拉过生日，我们几个老光棍也该有点约会了！”大胡子杰克嘟哝道。

“老光棍是你们，不连我和哈利。”罗恩迅速地说。

“你不是老光棍，但他是，”杰克笑嘻嘻地用手肘戳着哈利，“黄金男孩单身汉，嘿嘿。”

哈利正皱着眉想早晨看过的玫瑰种植大全呢——德拉科昨天已经“发芽”了——书上说他要移植这家伙了，他正在想着下了班后去神奇植物商店买点营养剂之类的……

“哈利！”罗恩也看出了哈利的心不在焉，“你这几天怎么啦？不会是约会了吧？”

“啊？哦，嗯，嗯。”哈利忙不迭应着声。罗恩刚刚说什么来着？

“天啊！”大家惊奇地盯着哈利，“什么时候？姑娘叫什么？”

“嗯……啊……”哈利心不在焉地说，“Rose，Rose，哦对，没错，嗯。”

“哇！”罗恩一脸终于把傻儿子嫁出去的欣慰表情，“单身三年后你终于有了第二春，可喜可贺，我要回家告诉赫敏，回头把她带到陋居去……”

“哦，好好，好，”哈利接着敷衍地说，他看了一眼手表，现在是下午四点钟，去对角巷买东西……然后回家，趁傍晚进行移植……给德拉科“移植”一定会麻烦多多，哈利挠了挠头，但愿这家伙能配合点。“我先走了大家回头见。”哈利提起外套，急匆匆地走向办公室门。众人一脸我懂我都明白的表情给哈利让开路，只有萨拉的眉头紧紧锁着，盯着哈利消失的背影。

“傻儿子也能有春天啊。”罗恩再次露出了慈父般的表情。

 

-

“德拉科！”

“干——嘛——”

哈利蹭到了花盆旁边，一株小小的幼苗已经从土里冒出了头。前两天只有两片小小的子叶，现在德拉科已经拥有了整整九片“玫瑰特性的真叶”，嫩绿嫩绿的，很可爱。

当然，这个可爱是客观意义上的，从主观能动性来说，哈利是绝对不会承认他觉得“德拉科”牌玫瑰很可爱的。

“今天你要移植。”

“那是什么？”德拉科懒洋洋地问。

“就是把你连根拔起，然后扔到外面去。”哈利饶有兴致地用花铲敲打着花盆，看到玫瑰叶子惊恐地颤抖了一下，然后努力挺拔起茎秆来——“你敢！”

“哦，你看我敢不敢。”哈利微笑着轻轻揪住了玫瑰花茎，右手用花铲一把铲起了泥土，玫瑰茎秆拼命扭动着，土粒撒了哈利一手。

“你不能抛弃我！波特！”德拉科绝望地大喊。真是奇怪，这么小小的一株花，竟然能发出这么大的噪声。“喂！我会被麻瓜小孩踩死！你不是救世主吗，你怎么能干这种残忍的下流的卑鄙的无耻的……”

“嘘，嘘！小声点！外面有声音！”

“我不！波特！你要是，你要是敢抛弃我，我我，我就……”

现在哈利清楚地听到了门铃声，他急忙跑到门厅前，手里还拽着德拉科的茎秆。

“嗨！哈利！你，你在干嘛？”

是萨拉。哈利松了一口气，“哦，在通向绿拇指的路上。”哈利耸耸肩——没有意识到这是德拉科的标志性动作。

“喔……”萨拉有点窘迫，“我想知道……你介意和我共进晚餐吗？今天？”

“介意！！”德拉科大声尖叫。

“谁在说话？！”萨拉惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

我他妈要把这家伙剁了拌沙拉。

哈利咬牙切齿地想。

“不好意思，我，我刚刚声音有点奇怪，”哈利尴尬地说，“我是说……呃，我不是真的介意，只是……”

“只是什么？”

萨拉靠近了一步，她靠得哈利如此之近，哈利几乎可以看清她鼻子上浅浅的雀斑了——他感觉更加尴尬了——他面红耳赤，恨不得找条地缝钻进去，梅林保佑，萨拉不会强吻我什么的……

“只是他有女朋友了！”

德拉科再次开口。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

哈利对着玫瑰怒吼。

萨拉看起来更加惊恐了，“你，你在和，这株花说话？”

“呃……其实也不是……”哈利紧张地措着词，他不想让别人知道德拉科变成了玫瑰，更不想让别人知道德拉科在他这里。梅林作证，这会变成无稽之谈的，“救世主小王子和他的Draco玫瑰”？

虽然，虽然这个无稽之谈，还挺浪漫的。

哈利出神了，他沉浸在自己的幻想之中，没有发现绿眼睛里盛满了柔和的明亮笑意，他的脸部线条变得生动，因为幻想而变得神色朦胧。

一个非常，呃，勉强有点俊秀的救世主，这让德拉科莫名害羞，他扭动着叶子来掩饰根本看不出来的脸红。终于他觉得是时候把这女人赶出去了，于是德拉科清了清嗓子：

“他是在和我说话。”

这下萨拉变成了彻彻底底的惊恐，她像被踩了尾巴的猫一样盯着德拉科，“哈，哈利？这花？”

哈利回过了神儿，这时德拉科的声音响起来：“快配合我破特！把这个女人赶走！”

哈利茫然地看着萨拉，她似乎没听到德拉科这句话，仍然在惊恐地盯着德拉科，手提包挡在身前。

哈利深吸了一口气。

“没错，”哈利挑了挑眉毛，他深情地捧起德拉科根茎上带着的泥土，“就是她，她就是我女朋友，这枝玫瑰，Rose。”他柔情蜜意地注视着细弱的玫瑰，“你看，她多美。”

哈利逼近萨拉，她已经苍白了脸色，跌跌撞撞向后退。哈利不给她机会，把德拉科横到她鼻子下面，“你看她翠绿的枝叶，是清澈的双眸，她纤细的枝干，像小提琴手下颤动的琴弦，你看，你看到了吗？”

哈利凑近了德拉科，嘴唇吻上那片小小的子叶。

“她有火一样美丽的花瓣，是一首绝美的诗，她的芬芳让所有的姑娘都黯然失色，你闻到了吗？”

萨拉终于夺门而逃。高跟鞋在公寓楼梯上留下狼狈的节奏。

“哇，”哈利捧着德拉科站到门口向下张望，“她还真是不经吓，是不是？”

德拉科现在觉得自己的叶子快要烧着了。梅林，这家伙吻了我！这可是，这可是我的初吻！就这么，就这么交代给破特了！德拉科知道自己应该破口大骂，狠狠啐一口破特，但是他现在只觉得脑袋恍惚，浑身发热——你说玫瑰没有脑袋？哦，得了吧，我可是德拉科·马尔福！

“喂，喂!”

哈利摇晃着德拉科，这家伙的叶子全蜷缩成了一团，而且变成了深绿色，甚至有点发红，德拉科正在陷入前所未有的安静——和平时的聒噪形成鲜明对比，这让哈利非常紧张。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯……”

德拉科小小声地嗫嚅了一声。他还是感觉自己全身烧得慌，他觉得自己好像失去自己的叶子了，眼前金星直冒。我绝对不是因为害羞，德拉科想，一定是该死的波特惹的祸。

“混蛋……你好像把什么病传染给我了……”

哈利慌张地把德拉科放到茶几上，德拉科的声音带着明显的虚弱——

他不会死的吧？他不会吧？

哈利想起《神奇植物的种植》上曾经写过玫瑰种子的成活率很低，他努力把这想法赶出去。这家伙可是德拉科。人们常说好人不活久坏人长百岁，所以这家伙一定不会死的，是不是？然而他看到德拉科的一片叶子落了下来，掉到他手上，灼得他生疼。

“马尔福！马尔福！”他急切地喊着，“德拉科！”

他跌跌撞撞地跑去拿营养液和水壶，颤抖着把营养剂洒到德拉科的根上。

“波特……”

德拉科声音弱弱地喊。

“别死，别死，”哈利的嗓子扭曲了，“德拉科，德拉科，对不起！对不起！别死！”

他带上了哭腔。

他低着头，眼泪掉到镜片上，又滑落到玫瑰叶子上。

德拉科觉得一阵温柔的凉意触上了自己，他觉得自己好像在生长，他的身上不再那么烧了。小小的玫瑰茎秆迅速地抽高，叶子展开来，一朵小小的花苞从叶子中冒出头来——

泪眼朦胧中哈利觉得什么碰上了自己。

他睁开眼，一朵美丽的玫瑰花苞出现在他眼前。

“德拉科！”他惊喜地喊，眼泪还没停下来，一张口，鼻涕就流了出来。

“Ewwwwwww！波特！离我远点！”

哈利又哭又笑地小心蹭上了玫瑰花。

“不！”

“你鼻涕流出来了！起开！去擦鼻子！”

“不不不不不！”

“啊……你真是个恶心的男孩。”

“你是个混蛋男孩。”

“我好不容易开了朵花！你玷污了它！起开！”

 

 

04.

哈利趴在床上，德拉科的花盆在他面前，一人一花大眼瞪小眼。

“现在问题来了。”

“没错。”

“在我变成一朵花后，我该何去何从。”

“没错。”

“我不能一辈子当朵玫瑰，自交繁殖，生出一堆小玫瑰。”

“没错。”

“你是傻子。”

“没错……什么！”

德拉科疯狂地嘎嘎笑起来。

“拜托，你能说点除了‘没错’以外的吗？”

哈利无奈地摆摆手，“麦格教授和纳威也没办法，我能怎么办？”

德拉科的脑子飞速转动着，一个疯狂的想法正在成形。

我是为了我自己，嗯，我对波特没兴趣。德拉科这么对自己说。

“我觉得……”德拉科咳了咳嗓子，“呃……”

“什么？”

“可能你需要吻吻我……的花瓣。”

“什么！”哈利从床上弹起来，“想都别想！”

“你上次就吻了！然后我就开了花！”德拉科没有底气地大喊。

“那，那，那是你花期本来就到了！”哈利同样没有底气地大喊了回去。

“你明知道不是！”

一人一花再次大眼瞪小眼。

哈利觉得自己现在正在离梦寐以求的“平淡无奇”越来越远。梅林的袜子啊，他收留德拉科，和他挺友好相处了这么长时间已经很不可思议了，如果他再吻德拉科，也许，也许他的生活就全毁了。

全毁了，哈利懊丧地想，这么多年我做的一切都毁了，我的脑袋好不容易把德拉科·马尔福删除掉，这家伙却又蛮不讲理地跑进来，打碎我的处理器，扔掉我的主板，把我的生活搅得一团糟，让我每天心不在焉、痴痴傻傻。

“波特……帮帮我，这样你也能早点解脱。”

德拉科小心翼翼打量着哈利的表情。他早知道，波特上次对他都是逢场作戏。看看这家伙现在的表情吧，他还是一样的讨厌我。德拉科沮丧地想，等我变回去，我立刻离他远远地——反正，反正这么多年我都习惯了。

哈利叹了一口气。

试试吧——哈利对自己说，万一有用呢，我就能早点回归我的日常生活了。

他缓缓地低下头，嘴唇贴上了玫瑰花瓣。

花瓣纤细而柔软，植物的肌理像一匹绸缎，光滑，让他的嘴唇像是被亲吻包围着。玫瑰花的香气馥郁，令人沉醉。他闭着眼睛，感觉心脏像费利拨烟火，轰隆隆地爆炸，亮出闪闪的光芒。

总之，奇迹没有发生。

当哈利抬起头的时候，花瓣还是和以前一样，毫无变化。

哈利莫名松了口气。幸好这花没变成德拉科，要是那样的话，他可能会当场找个地洞钻进去，钻之前给他们俩都来一发一忘皆空。

“你看，没用的。”

哈利说。

“谁说的。”

德拉科的声音充满喜悦。

哈利瞪大了眼睛，在玫瑰花中心，层层叠叠包裹着的花瓣突然被掀开，一个小小的、一寸高的小人儿，从花朵中间冒出了头。

“我！我变回来了！”

德拉科的确变回来了。

呃，除了他只有一英寸高以外。

 

“变态，别看我！”

德拉科拿一块餐巾纸包裹着自己，努力躲开哈利的目光。“你刚刚还没看够吗！混蛋！”

“你看了我一个月内裤我得看回来！”哈利理直气壮地说。

“自从我变成花我就没看过你！你内裤就那么几件我都看腻了！”

“我们停止这个话题好吗？”哈利觉得脸上发烧，他努力装出镇定自若的口气。“小男孩，你现在该怎么办？”

“别那么叫我。”

“一英寸高算不上大男孩哦。”

德拉科愤恨地剜了哈利一眼。他现在只有一英寸高——而且他的面容也不是二十岁的德拉科了，他现在看起来像十三四岁的样子。在经历过刚刚变回人形的喜悦后，德拉科很快陷入了新一轮的沮丧。

德拉科低垂着头，裹着餐巾纸在桌上走来走去，然后一屁股陷入了一块蓝莓慕斯里。

他低下头咬了一口这巨大的慕斯城堡。还挺好吃的，德拉科悲哀地想，都这时候了，我还是改不了贪图享受的毛病，吃慕斯，就好像我不用担心明天会被一只蜜蜂压死一样。

“我觉得，”哈利看着蓝莓慕斯海洋里的德拉科，“也许，呃，我们应该再来一个吻。它挺神奇的，是不是？”

德拉科抬头看向哈利，那双绿色的眼睛现在对他来说就是两片海洋，荡漾着清亮的水波，他多想躺进去啊，在海浪里沉浮。

“你就这么想吻我？”

哈利翻了一个白眼，低下头，在德拉科可以挣扎前用嘴唇含住了德拉科。

这他妈根本不算一个吻。德拉科想，他是想把我塞进牙缝儿。但湿热的气息包裹着德拉科，让他又冷又热又哆嗦。他很快陷入了捕猎者的陷阱中。

反正——反正，反正哈利的吻从包裹着德拉科变成了吻上了德拉科的肩窝。

德拉科长高了。

现在德拉科大概长到了哈利肩膀，哈利的眼睛瞪大了，嘴唇还停留在德拉科肩窝上。

这太随意了，德拉科想，一点都没有悬念。吻一下我就开花了，再吻一下我就变人了，再吻一下我就长高了。太随意了，一点悬念都没有。

“哇！”

“哇！”德拉科夸张地学着哈利的口型，“好久不见啊，疤头！”

哈利迅速地离开了德拉科，他躲到了餐桌另一边，“呃，马尔福……我的方法挺管用的，是不是？”

“是挺管用，”德拉科低头看着自己，“不过还是没有恢复原状。”

在哈利能够反应过来前，德拉科敏捷地爬上餐桌跳到了哈利身上——没办法，谁让他现在比哈利矮呢——然后搂着哈利的脖子狠狠地吻了上去。

哈利觉得他的呼吸瞬间消失了，德拉科贴得他太紧了，他几乎感觉不到自己身体其他部分的存在，只剩下嘴唇之间交换的气息，带着浓浓的玫瑰花香，让他像醉了一样脸色酡红。就在他开始回吻德拉科的时候，德拉科推开了他。

“我长高了吗？我长高了吗？”德拉科兴奋地问。

哈利从恍惚中醒过来，陷入了一种异样的懊恼。

你以为我是什么，亲吻信贷商？长高药剂师？你他妈和我接吻就是为了，长高？

好吧，不然呢，你以为德拉科吻你是为了什么？

哈利整理了一会自己的情绪，看向德拉科。

德拉科没长高——一点都没有，这很奇怪。德拉科从哈利的表情里看出了答案，他跑到镜子前，镜子里他还有一张稚气未脱的脸庞，刚到哈利肩膀的身高——

“操。”德拉科咒骂道。

“亲吻魔法失效了，”哈利耸耸肩，“现在去给自己熬制增龄魔药吧，别缠着我了。”

说完哈利走出了公寓，啪地带上门，留下德拉科在餐厅里一脸茫然。

“他在生什么气？”德拉科拿过蓝莓慕斯吃了一口，“倒霉的一直是我好吗？”

 

 

05

接下来的两周他们过得相当平淡无奇。

事实上，是让人难以忍受的平淡无奇。

哈利完全无视了德拉科的存在，好像德拉科是一盆花花草草——

德拉科不愉快地想到，当他还真的是一盆花的时候，波特还会每天给他擦擦叶子晒晒太阳和他聊聊天。而现在，他以违反达尔文理论的速度从植物进化成了动物，波特却对这么璀璨的生物学奇迹视而不见，每天带着一张死人脸目不斜视地从他身边走过。偶尔当德拉科挑衅似挡在他面前时，他会干脆地幻影移形到卧室，然后啪地关上门。

世界上不缺少美，但波特缺少一双欣赏德拉科的眼睛。

真的，德拉科觉得自己最近真的有一种异乎寻常的美——他没有在自恋，千真万确。由于魔法没有完全消失，每当德拉科特别激动或者生气的时候，他身体上的某个地方就会冒出一朵玫瑰——呃，有时候从耳朵里，有时候从指尖，有时候从——

如果真的告诉你们还有哪里的话，德拉科可能会隔着纸张给我们一个一忘皆空，所以我们别再好奇了。总之我们只要明白，一个眉眼清俊的金发少年——在他苍白的肌肤上，盛开着一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，是比海里的小人鱼舞蹈更美的一幅画面——盛开在金发间的玫瑰，像恋人的唇，羞赧婉转。花瓣流动轻颤，发丝间柔顺的光泽应和着玫瑰的芬芳，让玫瑰边缘笼罩在淡金色的晕染之中——如果海底的巫婆见到这一幕，她会毫不犹豫地交出小人鱼甜美的声音，来换取这美好炫目如同工整诗篇的一瞬间。

当然，哈利是个巫师，不是王子；德拉科也不是公主，是个男孩，所以他们之间不会出现俗气的拯救情节。在解锁魔力之吻之后，哈利就把德拉科甩在了一边。一切就好像回归了正常，波特是波特，马尔福是马尔福，除了他们还住在同一个屋檐下，他们的生活几乎没有任何交点。

这可不行。德拉科不可能顶着一张十三四岁的脸和小矮个儿过一辈子（虽然波特也就只能这么过一辈子了——他刻薄地想）。从波特那儿得到帮助是不可能的，而德拉科也不想这样子（头顶玫瑰花）出门儿去圣芒格接受众人嘲笑。他必须得想法自救，让自己从这可悲的玫瑰花诅咒中解脱出来。

 

这天早晨，德拉科开始了他的行动。当猫头鹰给波特送《预言家日报》时，德拉科眼疾手快地一把拽住了来不及飞走的猫头鹰，威胁着把事先写好的信绑在了那家伙腿上。长耳猫头鹰尖锐地吱吱叫着，狠狠啄着德拉科的手指，碰倒了餐桌上的茶壶。

“你在干什么——马尔福！”

卧室门刺啦地打开了，波特顶着乱糟糟的黑发，睡眼朦胧，一脸怒容。

“取报纸。”

他把绳子再缠绕了一圈，压低声音警告猫头鹰：“丽痕书店和古灵阁！送到后我会写信给神奇动物商店给你订购猫头鹰粮！否则……”

长耳猫头鹰的眼睛恨恨地瞪着德拉科，最后不情愿地点了点头。

“很好。”他松手，猫头鹰立刻毫不留恋地飞出去。

“早上好，疤头。”

“你对那只猫头鹰干了什么？！”

“不关你的事。”

哈利看起来想说什么，但是又咽了回去。“你最好别让我发现你在搞鬼。”他恶狠狠地说，“还有，你能赶紧从我家滚吗？”

“让我这样子出门？不如杀了我。”

哈利阴沉着脸没再说话，卧室门啪地又合上了。

德拉科耸耸肩，悠闲地靠到了窗台上，拿起了最新一期的《预言家日报》。头版上赫然是一张巨大的照片——波特的。

啧啧，黄金男孩——的神秘女友？

德拉科微微眯起眼睛，手指不自觉地滑上报纸，一行行逐字逐句开始读：

“……昨天晚，救世主哈利·波特被看到在对角巷与一神秘女子谈笑风生、举止亲昵，据知情人士透露，该名女子是哈利·波特先生的新一任女友……‘哦！韦斯莱小姐早就是前任了！’……和波特先生的前几位女友：格兰杰小姐、中国女孩张小姐、韦斯莱小姐一样，这位‘新女友’也拥有姣好的容貌与高挑的身材……”

“这不是波特先生第一次与该名女子同时出现在公众眼前……黄金男孩的恋爱史……拭目以待……”

 

哇。

怪不得波特这几天每天回来的都很晚，而且常常是一脸倦容。

德拉科支着脑袋，盯着这张模糊不清的照片。

波特真正开心地微笑时嘴唇会微微抿起，眼睛会弯成月牙形，握着魔杖的右手会松开一点，左手会抓住袍子，看起来像是羞赧。然后他会挠挠头发，笨拙地把手绞来绞去。就像这张照片上一样。

他都快忘了他上次看到波特这样子是什么时候了——六年级后他和波特都变得过于阴沉而心事重重。但关于这个微笑的记忆虽然已经遥远，却依然清晰如昨。它潜藏在霍格沃茨禁林边缘的空地上，属于他们触不可及的少年时代。

德拉科自嘲地咧开了嘴，他现在可是长得和十三四岁的他没什么分别——

他站起身，走到镜子前，额头向前贴上去。

镜子因为他的呼吸呵上了白蒙蒙的水汽。

镜子里，他有一张十三四岁的少年脸庞，和一双与少年脸庞相比过于沉重的灰蓝色眼睛。

 

德拉科不耐烦地合上了《人类变形魔咒》，啪嗒把它扔到了沙发上。他泄气地踢了一脚沙发上一人多高的各类书籍，然后瘫倒在了地板上。

他真不敢相信，竟然没有一本书上提到了“我变成了玫瑰种子然后开了花现在我又长不高了该怎么办”或者是“我头上不停冒玫瑰花我能揪走它们吗”。这些人怎么好意思在他们的书上自称“变形术大师”“魔药大师”呢？如果他们连这种问题都解决不了的话？

好吧，这不是常见现象。

德拉科侧了个身子。现在他侧躺在地板上。阳光从他背后洒过来，从影子里可以清楚地看到，他耳朵上有两朵摇头晃脑的玫瑰花。这让他看起来非常的妖冶，像是从血中长出水仙的那耳喀索斯*。他一边愁苦地想着自己的处境，一边又忍不住地觉得“玫瑰德拉科”确实……很好看。

我们一样遭受诅咒。德拉科想。那耳客索斯拒绝了阿米尼俄斯，而他惹恼了波特。区别在于波特永远都不会迷恋他然后为他自杀。他任由思绪胡乱地到处奔走，掠过小小公寓棕褐色的地板，跳到门口挂着的波特的大衣上，风一样吹过伦敦的大街，飘到魔法部办公室里，最后躺进波特的绿眼睛里。

他隐隐知道，解决这一切的最终办法应该只有一个——那就是来自波特的吻。但是现在他俩的关系很僵，波特肯定不会主动帮助他，他必须得想些法子。想些法子，“骗取”一个吻。

人在什么时候会去吻别人呢？德拉科思索着。也许我应该勾引波特？他为这个想法紧张地心脏砰砰跳。但很快他提醒自己：波特有女朋友，嘿，我不能堕落到这种地步。也许我应该开诚布公地和他谈一谈，如果他能牺牲自己拯救世界，说不定也会牺牲一个吻来拯救我。毕竟他是“圣人波特”，他理应乐于助人——也许除了邪恶的斯莱特林、前食死徒、死对头以外的人。

他别无选择了。他只能骗取一个吻。用各种方法。他才不会有负罪感呢，只要能恢复正常，他才不在乎采用什么手段。德拉科说服着自己。

“……德拉科？”

波特的声音突然从背后响起来。

 

哈利一进门就看到德拉科躺在地板上，眼睛闭着。他不想承认自己紧张了那么一下。但是当金发的家伙懒洋洋睁开眼看向他的时候，他的紧张就化成了平时的冷漠。

“嘿。”

德拉科的声音出奇的柔和。

“今天过得好吗？”

哈利没搭话。

“快要圣诞节了。”

哈利无声地走过德拉科，走到了餐桌旁边。

“你想要圣诞礼物吗？”

哈利从书包里拿出一瓶南瓜汁和三明治。

“我第一次和格兰芬多过圣诞节诶！”

哈利瞟了德拉科一眼，那家伙耳朵上有两朵晃晃悠悠的玫瑰，就像某种夸张的耳环。挺好看的。

德拉科从地上站起来，走到了哈利身边。

“你在看我的耳朵。”

“唔。”哈利低下头避开了德拉科的视线。

“好看吗？”

德拉科今天不正常，他的声音低沉又柔和，像一块天鹅绒。即使没有抬头，哈利依然能感觉到德拉科的眼神灼热，落在头发上，烧得他心里直发颤。

“南瓜汁和三明治，你自己吃，记得收拾厨房。”

德拉科一定不正常，他坐上桌子，贴近了哈利，他的腿晃晃悠悠，摩擦着哈利的衣服。他把下巴抵到了哈利的肩头。

“抱歉。”

哈利几乎不知道该说什么了。一切都非常突兀。从德拉科的动作到他的话语。但是这些是他经历过的最不突兀的突兀了——一切都突兀地恰到好处、非常让人舒服，像缭绕在他鼻尖的玫瑰香气。他应该把肩膀挪开，但他没有。

“……你在说什么？”

“没什么。”

“你说抱歉。”

“嗯。”

“马尔福说抱歉？对我说？”

德拉科把脸埋下来，鼻尖在哈利颈窝上蹭着，哈利僵直住了。

这不是马尔福，这是他的玫瑰男孩德拉科。

哈利想，也许玫瑰魔法改变了这家伙——总之，我可以不把他当做马尔福。

“我为那天惹你生气抱歉。”

“你知道我为什么生气？”

事实上，根本不知道。德拉科转了转眼睛，“唔，我想我知道。”

哈利的语气变得柔软，“出乎我意料。”

德拉科歪着头，他眨眼睛，故意让长长的睫毛在哈利的侧脸上挠着，他很满意这样的效果——波特脸红了，那热度在空气中涌动然后卷上他。

“我觉得你应该自我检讨一下……呃，德拉科？”

哈利感觉自己不会呼吸了。如果不是他的感觉出了错，那就是他疯了。他感觉到德拉科的嘴唇贴上了他的脖颈。他耳边的玫瑰在他下巴旁颤动着。

德拉科的眼睛对上了他的，灰蓝色的，一望无际的深海，里面有月光在闪耀。

“你不觉得回吻才是礼貌的吗？”

精灵从海里升起，他的眼神湿漉又缱绻，金色的头发垂在他眼前，他驾驶的战车上没有太阳和金乌，他的战车上全是香气和芬芳。*

“Harry, a—rry.”

精灵的声音诱惑着他。他比阿波罗还要俊美。他有苍白如雪花石一样的脸庞，头发是金黄色的。他是那耳客索斯。折磨他，妨碍他，把他引入麻烦。

“吻我。”

哈利猛然清醒过来。那耳客索斯不会爱上阿米尼俄斯。除了他自己，他谁都不爱。德拉科的眼睛闪烁，那里面盛着的不是痴迷。

 

德拉科没有想到波特会对他用摄神取念。

“哦，操。”他应该想到的，这家伙可是个傲罗。他的大脑封闭术不就是为这些时候准备的吗？他懊恼地看着推开他、脸色冷冰冰的波特。

“你真卑鄙。”哈利厌恶地说。

“我，我只是……”

“你竟然打算用这种方法让我吻你，好让你恢复原状？”

“我不能总是这样子！”

“那你就能欺骗别人的感情？”

德拉科尽量为自己辩解，“嘿，我没有欺骗你的感情，别说得自己像个被抛弃的女孩儿。”

波特的眼睛危险地眯起来。“哦，我早该想到，”他咬牙切齿，“你不是第一次做这种下流的事情，你大概已经深谙此道了吧？”

德拉科的怒火升起来。他生波特的气，更生自己的气。他干了件很糟糕的事儿。非常糟糕。但他不想承认。

“你这是什么意思？一年换一个女朋友的人可不是我！”

哈利顿住了。

“我不知道原来你的脑子只放得下《预言家日报》的那些垃圾。”

“垃圾也不是凭空产生的，波特，”他自暴自弃地大吼回去，“最起码我就见过你和那个拉文克劳和韦斯莱家小母鼬在一起，加上前些日子的那个女人和昨天报纸上那个，四个！”

“你什么都不知道！”哈利大吼起来。

这句话狠狠戳中了德拉科。

是，他是什么都不知道。

他不知道该怎么给自己解除诅咒，不知道该怎么和波特相处，不知道该怎么挽救马尔福家糟糕的名声，不知道自己还能在这里呆多久。

他什么都不知道。这个世界上没有一件事儿是他能够掌控的。他甚至掌控不了自己，他愤怒地揪下耳朵上的玫瑰花，感觉像是揪下了一块皮肉那样生生的疼。温热的血流了下来。我他妈什么都做不到，甚至不能保证明天醒来我会不会从玫瑰变成一颗仙人掌——也不能保证一觉醒来波特会不会再换一个女朋友，然后让我滚开他们家——

他想得太多了。

愤怒泄了气，酿成了沉默的、浓重的悲伤。

他到底算什么啊。他试着施展无杖魔法——这些日子里他在忙什么，竟然没有抓住这个远离魔杖的机会练习无杖魔法——他试着最简单的那种无杖魔法，想把窗台上的手帕召唤来捂住耳朵上正在往下流的血，但他没做到。

他没做到。

哈利看到德拉科的脸突然充满了不敢相信似的惶恐。他苍白着脸，跌跌撞撞再次靠近哈利——

“波特，波特，借我魔杖用用，快点。”

哈利受了蛊惑，乖乖地把魔杖递了过去。

最简单的魔法，最简单的，他们一年级时弗立维教的第一个魔咒。

羽加迪姆——勒维奥萨。

羽加迪姆——勒维——奥萨。

挥舞一下，顿一下。

手帕纹丝不动。

夕阳要落尽了，酡红的阳光安静地裹着冬青木魔杖，它像一根普普通通的木头。

“你的魔杖坏了，波特，”他喃喃，“你的魔杖坏了！波特！”

哈利意识到发生了什么。

他的魔杖当然没有坏。德拉科也知道。德拉科难以置信地向后退着，然后跌坐在了沙发上。

“这不可能。”他轻声说。

哈利的心狠狠抽痛了一下。

德拉科真的什么都没有了。他没有了父母，没有了家财，没有了朋友——

甚至没有了魔法。

他到底算是一个人还是一个奇怪的混合生物？德拉科举起自己的手，它们看起来和正常人一样骨节分明，甚至比正常人的还要匀称和优美，但是指尖上，却在缓缓地盛开出很多朵小小的玫瑰花苞——

“我他妈到变成了什么。”

哈利不由自主地向德拉科靠近。

他想搂住这个男孩，想拍打他的脊背，想安抚他，想吻他。

你是什么都没有关系啊。德拉科。

但他最终还是没有过去。

如果德拉科从来都只是利用他，他又何苦，再把这沉甸甸的禁忌的爱像包袱一样丢给他呢？

 

_* 注释_

_①那耳客索斯，意为水仙，是古希腊神话中极度自恋的少年。是河神刻菲索斯与水泽神女利里俄珀之子。有一种说法是有一个男性青年阿弥尼俄斯爱上了那耳喀索斯，在遭他拒绝后自杀而死。众神惩罚那耳喀索斯，让他爱上了自己的倒影。那耳喀索斯知道不可能和影子结合，于是也自杀了，从他的血中长出了水仙。_

_②这里比喻德拉科为象征男性美的阿波罗。太阳与金乌是阿波罗战车上的配置。_

 

 

06.

自那天之后德拉科变得很安静。他几乎像一颗普普通通的玫瑰一样安静。大部分时候他都蜷缩在客厅的角落里，窝在一堆垫子之中，耳朵里、指尖上、发丝里，到处都是玫瑰花。哈利知道，德拉科越情绪波动或者难过，玫瑰花就会变得越多，香气也会越发馥郁。

而这几天玫瑰花香已经太浓烈了，他的衣服上全是玫瑰花香，怎么也散不去，罗恩他们还打趣他成天和女朋友厮混在一起，身上沾满了香水味。

哈利苦涩地笑了笑。

他自己都不知道为什么会自己会喜欢德拉科。但他知道这从很久之前就开始了。他以为自己可以把这些感情埋在心底然后视而不见。但是德拉科却再一次出现在他面前，用一颗玫瑰种子的形态——天知道他当时有多兴奋！一颗玫瑰种子德拉科，依赖他，需要他，信任他，让他为他浇水，松土，擦叶子，和他聊天。他觉得德拉科永远都是一株玫瑰都没关系——甚至更好，因为真正的德拉科不会这么需要他，也不会和他这么友好地相处。

他很自私，真的。哈利·波特是救世主、黄金男孩、还是个不折不扣的自私鬼。什么因为德拉科利用他而生气都是他欺骗自己的借口，他不愿意亲吻德拉科，因为他害怕他变回去后就会离开他。他舍不得让德拉科离开。真的。他爱他，难以想象地爱他，他真的害怕一觉醒来德拉科变成了老样子，对他恶语相向，然后扭头离开，毫不留情。

他真自私。

他宁可让德拉科每天悒悒不乐，还要强留他在自己身边。每当玫瑰花香缠绕着他，德拉科的体温好像也就伏上了他肩头，炽热的，给他烙下印记，告诉人们他是有罪的，他是个自私鬼。

他他妈的怎么会这么自私？

 

以前哈利天真地以为他和德拉科真的很般配——他们都是犟脾气、死心眼、老顽固、偏执狂；他们一样擅长口不对心、冷嘲热讽、自私自利、狂妄自大。哈利站在冬天的伦敦街头，把围巾裹得紧了紧，他们这么相似，都一样的混蛋，像他们这样的人应该抱团取暖，避免祸害社会，可是为什么他们不呢？

他吸了吸鼻子。

他没意识到自己站在一家麻瓜男装店面前很久了，售货员突然打开门向他打招呼。

“圣诞节快乐！先生，要进来看看吗？”

哈利晕晕乎乎走了进去。

圣诞节来了，他都没注意到。商店里到处是圣诞树和金色红色的缎带。

“要挑件衣服吗？”售货员和蔼地问，给他递上了一杯热可可，“您看起来冻坏了。”

“谢谢，”他窘迫极了，感觉为了这善意不得不买件衣服。但他不需要衣服，他对衣着从来没什么追求可言。他每年冬天轮换着的都是韦斯莱夫人的毛衣。各式各样的。绣金色飞贼的，绣扫帚的，绣龙的，绣“HP”的，红色的，绿色的，金色的，白色的。他喜欢那些宽大的毛衣，它们让他有安全感。

可是他得买件衣服。

“呃，那边的那件西装，我能看看吗？”

“您的品位真好，这是我们的最新款。”售货员微笑着，“您要试穿吗？”

“不。”

气氛有点尴尬。

“呃……”他开口，“不是我穿。”

“喔，那是……”

“给我男朋友。”

说完这句话他自己都被吓呆了。他说的太自然了，连绊儿都没打。他男朋友？他有男朋友？

售货员倒是一点都没大惊小怪。

“您男朋友平时喜欢穿什么款式的呢？休闲的？正式的？”售货员引着他在商店里穿梭，“他喜欢什么色系呢？”

哈利不可抑制地想到了德拉科。

这家伙很注重穿戴打扮——小时候校服衬衣他总是穿得最整齐的那个，可是后来，在躁动的青春期里，他又是那个最乐意只扣三颗衬衣扣子，让锁骨若隐若现的骚气白孔雀。他不会知道哈利在背后为这个诅咒了他多少回，为了他松散的领结和好看的锁骨、低垂的刘海和漫不经心挽起来的袖子、裸露着的修长脖颈和柔软嘴唇……这些像梦魇一样出现在哈利的梦境里，让他渴望又畏怕。

“他喜欢……”

哈利记得后来德拉科总是穿着黑色的斗篷，带着兜帽和面具，没有锁骨，没有似笑非笑的唇线，没有裸露着的，好看的脖颈，什么都没有。有时候他会穿着一身修身的黑色西装，就像他在马尔福庄园见到的那样，那时候他会面容紧绷，嘴唇锋利像一把匕首，阴鸷、骇人。

“也许……呃，那件？”

真的，也许深灰色的衬衣和白色的背心会和他耳朵旁边的玫瑰很配。哈利打量着这件背心，上边绣了一枝好看的玫瑰。他不知道德拉科会不会因为玫瑰和麻瓜衣服诅咒他，但是——

但是他也不是给他德拉科买的啊。

“就这件。”

哈利笃定地说，这件衣服吸引了他，它很有魅力，像是有魔力一样拽着他的眼球：就是这件了，没有更好的了。

“您男朋友穿多大号码？”

呃，正常的德拉科大概要比他高大半个头。

在一切还没卷入战争前，那些快乐的学生时代里，德拉科最爱嘲笑他的身高、眼镜、他的追求者、他的魔药、他的一切一切……当他嘲笑他的时候，灰蓝色的眼睛熠熠闪光，他好像生来就是为了嘲笑他而存在的。

德拉科看起来很瘦弱，但是哈利知道他其实挺结实的。

“比我高大半个头，呃，不胖，结实，但是看起来很瘦。”

他绝对不是给德拉科买的。

 

哈利拿着衣服包走进家门，想给德拉科一个惊喜——好吧，也许他不会“喜”。不管怎么说最起码他可以不用窝在垫子里自怨自艾了，哈利头一次这么希望德拉科能嘲讽他。

但是家里没人，德拉科不见了。玫瑰花的香味还是很浓，但是屋子里空空荡荡。

哈利没有惊慌失措，相反他觉得悬着的心落地了。就像是魔药考试时什么都不会做，一直紧张的要死，可是在收卷的那一刻突然冷静了下来——就是那种放弃挣扎、认命的感觉。

现在他不用猜测答案了。考试结束了，德拉科走了。

他一个人走到餐桌前，桌上有韦斯莱夫人寄来的馅饼。他举起南瓜汁，对着空空的座位说：

“嘿，圣诞快乐！”

然后门铃声急促地响起。

 

“你要是，你要是敢告诉任何人这件事，我就，我就……”

哈利笑的眼泪都出来了。

你能想象吗？一个德拉科·马尔福，坐在麻、瓜、警、察、局里，被当成离、家、出、走、的少年，正窘迫涨红着脸，等待“家长”哈利把他领回去。

“我，我不会的……”

哈利费了老大劲儿才说出一句完整的话。他肚子疼，真的。

“我恨麻瓜。”

德拉科阴沉地说，“就爱多管闲事。”

哈利实在没忍住，他又爆发出了一阵大笑。

角落里一个麻瓜警察皱着眉瞪着这两个人——都不是正常人，肯定，没有正常男孩会满脑袋插着玫瑰。也没正常人会在接离家出走的“侄子”时笑得停不下来。

而且他们明明在离他这么近的地方讲话，可是他只能听到嗡嗡声，他该去查查耳朵了。

麻瓜警察生气地翻出电话簿开始查他的医生的电话。

 

“我想就这样了，警官。”

“看好你的侄儿。”

“我会——的。”

德拉科在他腰上狠狠地掐了一把，以至于他最后的几个字都是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“还有，”警察把一张卡片塞到哈利手里，“小建议。”

哈利低头看了一眼，然后使劲儿憋住了笑。

这太艰难了，德拉科感觉到哈利因为憋笑而微微发抖，绿眼睛像宝石一样——里面有笑出来的泪花。

操。该死的。讨厌的麻瓜。烦人的“精查”。好像是这么读的。

德拉科太生气了，这是他过过的最差劲的圣诞节。

除了上次伏地魔在他家过的那个。

 

哈利和德拉科一路沉默地走着，因为德拉科拒绝坐麻瓜汽车。

刚出警察局，刚刚轻松的气氛就消失了个干净。两个人都不说话，一左一右。像是要比赛谁走得快，两个人都不甘示弱地加快了速度，紧盯着脚下的砖块。

一步，两步，三步。

直走，转弯，直走。

脚印踩在雪地上，咯吱咯吱响。

到了伦敦桥，德拉科抢先一步站到桥头，挑衅似的冲哈利挑了挑眉。

哈利看着德拉科，他耳朵上和发丝里还有好几朵玫瑰，雪落在上面，让他看起来像个圣诞精灵。哈利向前走了一步，摘下围巾，然后搂在了德拉科脖子里。

现在，他们面对面，各自的气息变成腾腾的白雾。

“呃。”德拉科先开了口。

“嗯？”

“对不起。”

“……又来了？”

“我认真的。”德拉科现在还是比哈利低一截儿。他微微仰头看着哈利，“我不该利用你。”

哈利不知道自己是不是也应该道歉。

“这段时间我想了很多，”德拉科接着说，“你救了我很多次，而我还在利用你，我挺混的。”

“……没有，你没那么混。”哈利艰难地开口，“我，我也挺混的。”

“哦。”德拉科呆呆地应了一声。“那我们扯平了？”

“差不多。”

“我大概是永远这样儿了。”德拉科说，“你不用为了救我就，呃，亲我什么的，我可不想欠你更多了。”

“……嗯。”

“我要走了。”

“去哪儿？”哈利终于正视上德拉科。

“回马尔福庄园吧，”德拉科咧开嘴，“然后四处寻医问药。”

快和他说别走。哈利，快说啊。

“……那再见。”

你说了什么啊傻瓜！快告诉德拉科你喜欢他，你爱他，你不想让他走，你可以吻他。

“……路上注意安全。”

我完了。哈利悲哀的想，我已经没有脑子了。

或者我的脑子已经没法控制我的嘴了。

德拉科看起来很嫌弃，似乎觉得哈利讲的都是废话。他耸耸肩。

伦敦桥上行人寥寥，远处不知哪儿在唱圣诞颂歌。

哈利低下头。

德拉科叹了一口气，然后走近了一点。“不管怎么说，这段日子多谢你。”然后他踮起脚，吻上了哈利。

他吻上了哈利，没错，他真的吻上了哈利，一个毫无作用、没有魔法、没法让他恢复原样的吻。但是却一样的温暖、柔软，像是滋滋蜂蜜糖，有甜的味道，像甘草棒，还有一点点咸。

德拉科放开了哈利。

“别哭啊，疤头。”

他伸手从头发里摘下一朵玫瑰，放到哈利手中。哈利泪眼朦胧地看向他。

“不疼，”德拉科好像知道哈利在想什么，“像揪头发一样。”

哈利再次低下头，眼泪吧嗒掉到玫瑰上。

玫瑰也会知道甘草棒的味道了。

“那就，这样。”德拉科耸耸肩。

然后转身走开了。

他一点都不难过，真的，真的不难过，一点都不。

虽然他的身体每一寸都在酸痛，像是要爆炸，但是他会没事的，真的，他是德拉科。他没心没肺，他不懂感恩，他只会利用别人。他会好的。他才不会想疤头呢。

他感觉关节涨得要破了，他觉得自己身上烧得要着火了。

这就是，难过的感觉吗？

“德拉科！德拉科！”

他不能回头，真的。不能。

然后他转过身看到了哈利。

“干嘛？”

他的声音怎么有鼻音呢。

“你，你，”哈利气喘吁吁地跑过来，“你变回来了！”

他握着德拉科的手举到德拉科面前。

那双手现在变得更大些了，他变回了青年的结实体格，他低头看看，裤脚高了一截。

他变回来了。

他一时之间没有反应过来。

他揉揉脑袋，没有玫瑰花，他摸摸耳朵，没有玫瑰花，他看看手指，没有玫瑰花。

嘿，他会想念那些玫瑰花的。

这一切到底是怎么回事儿？波特没有主动吻他——是他吻了波特——

但是波特显然搞懂了一切。

“我想，”他有点难为情，“这算，真爱之吻的魔力吗？”

波特纤长的睫毛上还有泪珠，但他笑的非常灿烂，右手微微松着，左手攥紧衣服，他挠挠脑袋，像是羞赧。

德拉科明白了。

吻的魔力不在于是谁主动——而在于其中有没有爱意。

所以波特的吻和他刚刚的那个吻都有了魔力。

他知道这一切是怎么回事儿了——然后他意识到了一件事。

 

哈利看到德拉科突然挑起眉毛，面容不再是少年的稚嫩神气，他的脸庞线条变得英朗而成熟，他嘴角勾起来，带上了顽劣的笑意，他的眼睛发亮，像在策划一场恶作剧——

梅林，他真好看。穿着不合身的衣服，脚踝露出来，围巾散开，腰腹部的衣衫紧绷绷——但还是不可思议的好看。

“我突然发现某个事实——”

德拉科懒洋洋地、自得地、居高临下地看着哈利。

“什么？”

“原来你早就秘密地爱上了我，救世主波特。”

德拉科满意地看到哈利的脸腾地红起来。

“我没有！别胡说！死白鼬！”哈利抽出魔杖对准了他，“你，你给我闭嘴！”

“哇，”德拉科握住了哈利的手。

“爱上一个帅气英俊的斯莱特林不是你的错，疤头。”

他顽劣地笑着，靠近哈利。

他吻上了他，和嘲弄的表情不一样，这个吻很认真，很小心，很安静。

“唔。”

哈利可能要窒息而亡了。

“当然了，”德拉科轻轻松开他，鼻尖蹭上哈利的脸。

“爱上一个又蠢又笨的波特傻宝宝也不是我的错。”

“你闭嘴吧！”

 

 

 

番外1：

“你俩真是超乎我想象的天才。”

“过奖。”

“有兴趣加盟笑话商店吗？”

“哦，没有，我们可不会把取悦别人当做事业，这个只是为了德拉科。”

“颠覆我对斯莱特林的认识。”

“你也一样，George先生，那么再会。”

“再会——Pansy、Blaise.我想我们的PBG公司就此解散了？我会想念的。”

“虽然不想承认——但是我们也一样。”

 

番外2：

韦斯莱笑话商店新产品：“把你的爱人变成玫瑰吧！”

服用者将变成玫瑰种子（也可以是向日葵矢车菊随你喜欢），你可以体验拥有一朵鲜花爱人的奇妙感受！而且，每当你吻他、她，就会发生一些美妙的事！有效期两天，无人身危险。

产品的广告语叫做：

“亲一下长高一点。”

 

 

 ——————END————————


End file.
